Journey to find love
by DeadlyShadows-KuroOni
Summary: About a girl who is curious to find out what the meaning of love is. She is sent to different worlds to learn the different types of it. However, in each world , she has to fight who she learns to hate. This is my OC character. I dont own any of the worlds or their characters but I do own this plotline. Rated T just in case. Please R&R and hope you enjoy ! Thanks!
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION.**

**Hate**_: __to__dislike__intensely__or__passionately;__feel__extreme__aversion__for__or extreme_

_hostility towards __._

**Love:** _a__feeling__of__warm__personal__attachment__or__deep__affection,__as__for a parent, _

_child, or friend. Also a profoundly, tender ,passionate affection for another _

_person of the opposite sex._

Or so, That's what the dictionary wrote.

Kurochibara Yamiumi. Meaning 'Black blood rose of the dark sea'. Aged 14. Skipped to 10th grade due to excellent marks. She reads as many factual books as possible and likes to read things from both points of view to create her own view of things. What she read in this dictionary, was different. She read the same thing over and over again in many different books but her mind couldn't see it. She couldn't believe it for she has never felt it. Not from her parents nor her twin brother, not from her classmates or the teachers. No one.

However, She had felt hate. Towards all of those she just mentioned. Towards every person who had looked down on her. She felt lonely and unneeded in this world. She wanted to kill herself more than once but she also wanted to be unique. She didn't want to give up life like those who actually did because they _thought _everybody disliked them. She actually believed that someone will accept her for who she was. Which was a person that many hate. A person who is too straight forward, realistic, strict, ' someone who cannot have fun' , but most of all, _scary._ When it is written like that, it seems weird. But it's true.

There is one more emotion she has never felt before. _True love._ The feeling of wanting a certain someone to always be close to you because of their warmth. Kurochibara felt the opposite. She constantly felt cold on the inside. However, she has learned to embrace it, to always stick to it so she can never hurt herself. You may call her a coward but she won't care. To her, the whole variety of loves that people feel is only a desire. A selfish one at that. One that people created out of their fantasy's and want for someone to 'love' them. It was all wishful thinking to her.

That is how this story will begin. A young girl on a journey to find out what love truly is. Sounds cliché to you? Yes, me too.

**Kuro: Hope you enjoy this story~! Please R&R!. Criticism is welcomed **

** Too~! I'd alsolike to introduce you all to Kurochibara~! (Not me! **

** I'm KuroOni)**

**Kurochibara: … hi…**

**Kuro: ….anyways…I hope I'll see you next time! I'll ake sure to make it better! So Arigatou Gozaimasu! (thank you very much)**


	2. Falling

It was one of Kurochibara's normal days, excluding her thoughts of this so called '_love_'. It was haunting her night and day. It was the first time she stayed on the same thoughts for so long that she was determined to find out what it was. There had to be someone she cared for, but the only people who came to mind was anime characters. It's true, the only way she could escape life was watching the world of anime. She only had a small time limit to herself once a month and she used it as an otaku. Another person that entered her head was who she called '_Master_'. The person who trained her to protect herself both emotionally and physically. She never really felt anything but respect for her, so she couldn't say she _loved _her. However, this 'master' of hers died recently. She saved many from a fire trapping herself in and died from it. Even so, Kurochibara didn't feel anything from it. Nothing at all.

While all these thoughts crossed her mind like a passing storm, her brother was glaring at her intently. He slammed his hands against the desk to wake her up so she can start her daily routine of buying him lunch. Although there was a loud bang that echoed throughout the room, Kurochibara didn't budge. Instead, she stood up and walked out, ignoring her brother and leaving the shocked stares behind. This action from her wasn't normal, and everyone knew from then, they shouldn't mess with her. Even though many knew that she was in a dangerous mood, there was one, who was going to tell her parents a lie he didn't need to tell for the husband and wife were readying her for another punishment.

Kurochibara walked through the hallways to her favorite class, the abandoned music room. There. She would be able to think in peace while putting her emotions into a piano. When she entered, she realized something she never had before, a card. It wasn't any ordinary card, but a glowing one. She curiously walked towards it and picked it up. The moment she did, the shine in it disappeared. The cards appearance was that of the character cards people buy to play with. There were vines on each corner of the front of the card and on the entire back. There was a picture of the character and her name underneath. The picture had a cross chain in front of it. Kurochibara examined the card and noticed the character was from a game she had played when she stole her brothers PSP. The name was the characters as well. She read it out loud, 'Cosmos'. She then suddenly felt her surroundings slowly crack and fall apart as she was dropped into a never ending pit of darkness.

Kuro: ...Well... I hope I didn't bore you guys to death! I also promise that there will be action very soon so don't give up on reading yet! Kurochibara will also meet new anime characters too! I just had to make her an Otaku as well because I want her to know the characters.

Kurochibara: ... More people?...

Kuro: Yup! Also, If you don't know or remember, Cosmos is from 'Dissidia 012 Duodecim' . And I don't own her.

Kurochibara: ...She only owns me and the plot...

Kuro: And her family...

Kurochibara: ...But not any of the anime characters that have yet to come...

Kuro: That's the longest sentence you've said so far! Congrats~! Your opening up from now~!

Kurochibara: ...See you all next time...

Kuro: And please Read and Review~!


	3. Encounter

In a dark world of nothingness, Kurochibara fell. To what? No one knows. As she fell, she could see images passing through her like wave. Images she has never seen before. At first, they were all happy moments that has never happened to her before, but as the images flowed, they started becoming darker and worse. The last image she saw, was her death.

Kurochibara shot up from where she had been lying. She labeled the place she landed in as familiar but she wasn't sure about it. When she examined her surroundings, she came across a woman. The woman had long, light blonde hair and big green/blue(?) irises under her long, curvy eyelashes. Before Kurochibara could list anymore, the woman spoke.

"it seems you have called me, or rather, I have summoned you." She said, with royalty clearly showing in her words. Kurochibaras covered eyes widened.

"C..Cosmos…?!"She stuttered.

"Yes."

"W..Why m I here?"

"You asked for the meaning of 'love'. I've made it a responsibility to teach you. That is why I have brought you here." She replied with ease. This answer caused Kurochibaras usual mood to brighten. She eyed Cosmos with suspicion, then labeled her as trustworthy.

"How will you do that?" She said with new found confidence in her voice.

"You will see." Cosmos said as she slowly started fade. '_Huh?'_ Kuro thought.(A/N: I'll start calling her that since her name is too long.)

Once again, everything started to shatter, causing her to fall into nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah! He's awake!" One voice said.

"Someone call the boss!" Another similar voice called…..Footsteps….'_What's going on? Where am I?" _ Kuro thought while trying to pry her eyes open.

"Oi! You'll scare him if you lean over him like that!" A different voice this time. _ 'Him?'_ She wondered. She blinked the dark spots out of her sight to replace them with bright lights and 7 pairs of eyes all staring back. Her reaction, of course, was to punch them all, and that was what she did. She managed to flip over three people but by the time she reached the others, she was stopped by a strong pair of arms. She looked around to examine the people and where she was. The one holding her was tall with short black hair and black eyes that he held no emotion in. Peering over his shoulder was a small blond with hazel orbs. Next to him was a brunette in a guys uniform and big brown eyes. Behind them was a smart looking man with glasses and a black book. The three that she had thrown were sprawled out on the floor. Two were ginger twins and the last was a blond. No matter how many times she inspected the people, she couldn't but feel that they were familiar. '_Who could they be_ ' She thought.

**Kuro: So? Who ****_could_**** they be? Take a guess!**

**Kurochibara: …Why do I know them…..**

**Kuro: Hehehe~ Finally the action starts~!**

**Kurochibara: …..More action?! **

**Kuro: Ohh~! Someones interested~!**

**Kurochibara: Hn, By the way, Kuro does NOT own any of these characters but me.**

**Kuro: Please R&R! See you next time!~**

**Kurochibara: Hn.**

**Kuro: Stop roleplaying the Uchihas…**


	4. In An Anime!

**Chapter4** : In an Anime!

_'Who could they be?' _ Kuro thought to herself. However, the moment she said it, she realized the identity of the people that faced her. _'O…Ouran, highschool, host club…?'_

"Have you calmed down Sir?" The 'Shadow King' asked. _'Sir? Oh well, This is interesting…' _ Kuro nodded. Tamaki gets up and approaches her in his 'princely' attitude. He starts examining her up and down.

"Are you alright sir? You suddenly fell from the ceiling pretty hard." He said looking concerned. Her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately looked up. " The dark hole you fell from disappeared after the fall." Haruhi said in her usual matter-of-fact voice. Kuro wondered if Cosmos sent her here to learn what love is. The problem was that she was thrown in without any knowledge or information of what to do. She was sure that the host club had no idea about this either so she wondered if she should tell them anything or not. She decided to act dumb and not know anything.

"Um…Who are you all?" She asked even though she knows the answer.

"Oh my! Where'd our manners go! We are the Ouran Host Club! I am the 'Prince' type, Tamaki Suoh. You may call me Tamaki." He said shoving a thumb at himself. Then he points at the others while introduces them.

"The strong and silent type, Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin, the boy Lolita, Mitsukuni Haninozuka! There is also the 'Little devil' types which are Hikaru and kaoru Hitachin. The man over there is Ootori Kyoya, he is the 'Cool' type, and the last but not least, is Haruhi Fujioka, the 'Normal' type! How about you handsome sir."

"Umm….I am Kurochibara Yamiumi….But you can call me Kuro…" She trailed off wondering whether to tell them her gender or let them find out on their own.

"Today's Host Club is cancelled ladies so may you please leave and come back tomorrow!" She heard Kyoya call out from behind her.

"Soo~ Kuro-kun~!" One twin started. "Do you know how you got here?" The other finished. She merely shook her head in her own disappointment. There was a few understanding looks and a few nods.

"Hmm, do you have a place to stay?" Kyoya asked, there was another shake of the head. "I have to make sure you get a roof over your head until we find out what just happened. I will try to find as much information as I can."

"Thank you Kyoya sempai. If possible, I would like to help in investigating, so would you please let me burrow a computer from you?" He nodded.

"Kuro-chan~! How old are you?" Hani sempai as he jumped on my back.

"14 …." When the number came out of her mouth, everyone stared at her shocked.

"14?" Hani echoed. Kurochibara nodded.

"Your pretty young but tall" Haruhi, who was the first to recover, stated. The rest agreed. She just thanked 'him' for the compliment when she remembered about herself being female and the others not knowing. She decided to tell the since she was going to be with them for an unknown while.

"Um…I'd also like to say that you have mistaken my gender…" As these words rolled off her tongue, the groups expressions slowly changed to that of horror and shock. It took a while for some of them to process what the new 'girl' had announced.

"You're a Girl!" Most of them yelled. _'I knew this would be interesting!' _ She thought, nodding at the same time. Of course, this, triggered Tamaki's Hosting heart.

"A lady must never look like a man! It is a sin!" He preached.

"What about Haruhi? Isn't she a girl?" Kuro asked innocently. This created more shock in the club of 6 bishounens while the cause was mentally smirking. Kyoya recovered and pushed up his glasses.

"It seems that you have noticed. You will start coming to school as a 'Project' from your school to study how academies for the rich work. You may tell them you do not have a time limit. This will start on Monday." Kyoya announced. It was Kurochibaras turn to be surprised. She didn't expect to start coming to school in a fictional world, rather, she didn't expect to go into one! "In addition, you will be coming in as male and the newest recruit in the host club. These are the consequences of knowing our little secret." He finished.

_'Did my knowledge just…backfire?!' _ She thought.

**Kuro: That is all for the new chap! Hope you like! So..**

**Kurochibara: Please Read&Review. **

**Kuro: That's my line!**

**Kurochibara: Hn…**

**Kuro: Oi! Anyways I don…**

**Kurochibara: She doesn't own any of the characters but me and th…**

**Kuro: The plot! **

**Both: *glaring at each other* **

***Tamaki walks in***

**Tamaki: That's all folks!**


End file.
